


Seven Lips a Lickin'

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, lip licking Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the seventh day of Christmas, seven lips a lickin'...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Seven Lips a Lickin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/WjpvDDG)

Sam had no shame in admitting he was addicted to Dean’s lips. He knew every line and freckle on them. He knew how soft and plush they were when they were kissed. He knew what it was like to have those lips wrapped around his long, fat cock and still manage a smile; those lips that revealed sharp, white teeth that nibbled along Sam’s hipbones leaving begged-for marks of ownership.

Sam knew every shade of those lips, from a just woken up flush of rose, to a bitten watermelon punch, to a teasing bubblegum, to a lickable, biteable strawberry. That last one was the joy and bane of Sam’s existence.

He had spent a lifetime cataloging all the ways and reasons Dean licked his lips.

When monsters, even the human bad guys, were going on a decidedly too long monologue, Dean would lick his lips in irritation, just waiting for the moment they slipped up on their ego trip to skip paying attention to just how dangerous Dean Winchester could be.

When speaking to authorities and working out just how much he could get away with in being a smartass, he’d lick his lips at the challenge, oftentimes coming too close to baiting them into arresting him just on principle.

Sometimes he’d lick his lips in response to something funny, or in a “yeah, that’s right” kind of way, when they were interviewing witnesses. Sam was sure that was a reflex action to keep him from laughing outright, because sometimes, well, sometimes you just had to laugh after meeting with a witness. Their responses and absolute cluelessness about the supernatural gave way to some pretty funny moments at the end of the day.

Of course, there was the occasional lip lick in utter disbelief. Whenever Sam scored the hot chick (sometimes they had a taste for the female form), or when Sam won rock, paper, scissors ( _every_ time), or when Sam changed the music in Baby (although Sam usually did that just to be a bratty little brother).

The lip lick that hurt the most was the one that came with Dean feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, when he shed a tear and sometimes more. Remembrances of hell, of his actions there. The times they lost family and friends that had become family. Any case where they lost children to the monster of the week. Seeing the salty tear tracks dry on those lips only made Sam want to kiss the pain away. The vulnerability Dean felt in those moments always stopped Sam, and he’d wait until he knew he’d be welcomed to do so, usually a few hours, sometimes days, later.

The kind Sam hated to see was the one born of anger or fear. That lip lick was dangerous, and whoever received it was about to get some serious kick-ass Dean Winchester in their face in a matter of minutes. Sam hated it mostly because it meant one or both of them were in imminent danger and no feasible way out – or because it was occasionally aimed at Sam himself. Brothers squabble, it happened on occasion.

However, Sam’s personal favorite? The way Dean licked his lips when he was looking at Sam, when he didn’t think Sam was looking. Sometimes a bite of lip would follow, but the licking was inviting, sultry, appetite inducing – and not for food. Sam figured he probably only caught Dean out of the corner of his eye about half the time he did it, which was more than enough to know Dean was constantly looking at him the same way Sam did to him. It was the reassurance Sam needed that they were both in this tangled up, crazy thing one hundred percent.


End file.
